Chroma
Chroma is a fan character. Character bio Chroma is a blue deer that wears carmine-colored gloves and an orange bow-tie with a polka dot pattern. His antlers are cambridge blue in color. He is the winner of HTF1234's Vote or Die poll. Chroma is actually a rather calm character that prefers being peaceful. To get the peace he wanted, he lives alone in a cottage deep in a forest. If he gets bored, he will constantly visit the Town for fun. He is shown to like various colors, but his most preferred colors are pastel colors and the bright, unsaturated colors, as those colors fill the majority of colors in the Happy Tree Friends world. If he spots a boring tree friend like Mono, he will attempt entertaining him/her, even to the point of splashing a bucket of paint on him/her. One problem with Chroma is if he comes across a neon or flashy colored object/character, Chroma will have a seizure. Characters with multiple colors (usually rainbow-like characters) or confusing color patterns can also affect him. Once Chroma has a seizure, he becomes vulnerable to the incoming dangers and hazards. On occasion, Chroma might play with buckets of paint, or even brushes with paint on them. As a result, he is sometimes seen covered in paint. Chroma's episodes Starring roles *Foul Color *A Colorful Feeling *Reject Revenge *Swing my Hair *Not-So Colorful Day *Color my World *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2) *Colorful Control *Chroma's Color Smoochie *Colors of Love *Haunted Rhapsody *Tutorial Olympics *Holly Jolly Folly *Colorblinded *Just a Lily Bit Featuring roles *Antler Locked *Birds of a Feather *Witch is Which *Wetter is Better *Snow Stacy *Keep Your Clone Down *Who's To Flame (Fan version) *Bumps in the Night *The Big Death Park *Swamp Fever *Pocketful of Sunshine *Warlock and Witch *You're Gonna Dye *Badge of Scouts Honor *Cheat Codes *Pain-Ball *Brothers Cosplay Appearances *Pieces and Serenity *Alternate Universal Remote *Young Love *Hunter Season *Enter the Stage *TGIF the 13th *Fly or Flies *Skip Chase *Flesh From the Oven *Reflection Re-ball *Gag Me *Imperfect Views *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Baking Violence and Blood *Flynn Sees a Shrink *Oh, Deer! *Amp Up the Lights *Spruce It Up Deaths #Foul Color: Gets run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. #Reject Revenge: Crushed by Vicious. #A Colorful Feeling: Forced into a bucket. #Not-So Colorful Day: Rammed into by Perry. #Birds of a Feather: Burns to death. #Antler Locked: Drowns (debatable). #Witch is Which: Slips and cracks his head open. #Snow Stacy: Cut by broken glass. #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Smith Version 2): Collides into a tree, breaking his back, and planting his teeth into the tree. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Colorful Control: Dies when paint infects his skin. #Hunter Season: Either bleeds to death or eaten by wolves. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Red: Impaled on Perry's horns. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Yellow: His head pops from pressure. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Rainbow: Dies from a seizure. #Who's To Flame (Fan version): Impaled on a fence post. #Bumps in the Night: Decapitated by a net. #Enter the Stage: Killed by an extremely bright light. #The Big Death Park: Killed after getting launched off the merry-go-round. #Swamp Fever: Beheaded by a door. #Colors of Love: Dies of a seizure. #Pocketful of Sunshine: Thrown into the wall. #Haunted Rhapsody: Killed by lightning. (debatable) #Fly or Flies: Hit by a car. #Tutorial Olympics: Cut in half by wooden pieces. #Skip Chase: Killed by a truck. #Warlock and Witch: Dies of a seizure (debatable). #Flesh From the Oven: Killed offscreen. #You're Gonna Dye: Blended by washing machine (not seen, debatable). #Reflection Re-ball: Dies after having his head broken by a ball. #Imperfect Views: Crushed by AA's speaker. #Cheat Codes: Eaten by Scrap. #Badge of Scouts Honor: Car collides into him. #In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!: Sliced up by Tweets. #Flynn Sees a Shrink: Heart ripped out (not seen). #Pain-Ball: Dies of a seizure after puking out many colors of paint. #Amp Up the Lights: Dies of a seizure (debatable). #Brothers Cosplay: Killed in the fight with Quake Tree. (debatable) #Just a Lily Bit: Head impaled on a bunch of lilies during the fall caused by slippery floor. 'Seen in Fan Games' #HTF Adventure (Art Gallery, Option 1): Crushed by a statue. #HTF Adventure (Park, Jog, Option 1): Ran over by Velo. #HTF Adventure (Park, Jog, Option 2): Crushed by a tree. #HTF Adventure (Park, Swing, Option 2): Cut into pieces by a slide's ladder. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Crushed by the letter H from the DVD's title. #First Act - Main Menu: Impaled by multiple springs. Injuries #Foul Color: His eyes explode from seeing a flashy-colored plate. #Young Love: Is slapped. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Yellow: Faints and is impaled through the eye. #Chroma's Color Smoochie - Rainbow: Bites his tongue off. #Warlock and Witch: Given a seizure (if not killed). #Holly Jolly Folly: Develops a seizure and tears off his antlers. #Cheat Codes: Suffers from seizure. #Flynn Sees a Shrink: Left eye inexplicably swollen. #Colorblinded: Loses his eyes. Kill count *I.D. - 1 ("A Colorful Feeling") *Softy - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Bushy - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Lumpy - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Lime - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Dandy - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Cuddles - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Kibble - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Jock - 1 ("Tutorial Olympics") *Lifty - 1 ("Cheat Codes") *Quake Tree - 1 ("Brothers Cosplay") Trivia *The only colors that Chroma dislikes are gray and black. Despite this, he never complains about eye colors. **Also, Chroma does not seem to have any problems being friends with Hagg, despite her color. *His color preferences is based on the fact that the majority of colors in the Happy Tree Friends world consists of pastel colors and bright (not saturated) colors. *Despite being a deer, he does not have a tail. *Later episodes might show him stalking some characters like Cryptie and Brushy for no apparent reason. *Recently, fans have paired him with Kendall because they are both blue deer, both have antlers, and both have no tails. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 33 Introductions Category:Characters who won Vote or Die